Los Guardianes de la Magia y el Sello de las Pesadillas
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Porque estaban destinados a la grandeza, y ellos eran los únicos que podían cumplir con ese destino sin caer en la oscuridad, el odio y el miedo. Multicrossover. RoTBTD en Hogwarts y más películas.


**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta._ _El Reino Secreto (Epic)._

**Parejas: **Multi-pairing. Crack-pairing.

**Lilith: **Bueno, me he leído varios fics crossover donde los personajes de estas películas y libros van a Hogwarts y decidí hacer el mío. No habrá parejas cannon, sólo menciones de éstas. Tampoco habrá parejas cannon del multicrossover _Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons_ (a saber, Mericcup y Jackunzel), las parejas saldrán de acuerdo a como vaya escribiendo esto porque ya me leí muchas historias cannon que ya no pueden sorprenderme porque al final de cuentas siempre terminan las misma parejas, así que voy a variarle. Así que ni me pidan algo… bueno, sí, depende de lo que pase conforme avance la trama. Este fanfic está orientado cuando Harry venció a Voldemort, como unos trece años después… creo. Mencionaré algunos personajes como Victoire Weasley y Teddy Lupin de vez en cuando, pero lo esencial serán los personajes de las demás películas.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Prólogo**

**El comienzo**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_El tiempo sólo puede avanzar… ¡Pero me gustaría vivir ese día de nuevo!"._

Tite Kubo, Bleach.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

El sonido de las ruedas del carrito que cargaba sus maletas era apagado por el de los pasos de las cientos de personas que merodeaban los andenes de la Estación King's Cross ese 1 de septiembre del 2011, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a la pequeña que lo empujaba usando todas sus fuerzas mientras mostraba una sonrisa radiante, chocando de vez en cuando con algunas personas debido al peso del carrito. La pequeña pedía disculpas esbozando un gesto adorable que causaba ternura en los afectados que le daban su perdón al instante, entonces ella seguía su camino con más ánimo llamando un poco la atención de algunos, que se preguntaban por qué una niña tan diminuta llevaba un carro con demasiadas maletas, además la jaula que traía sobre la pila de equipaje llevaba un curioso animalito que dormía plácidamente ajeno a todo el ajetreo que se vivía fuera de su jaula. Lo que ignoraban las demás personas era que ella estaba buscando el andén para tomar el tren que la llevaría a su primer año en la escuela.

—Cuidado, querida. —le advirtió su madre con severidad, pero con una nota dulce en su tono, sonriendo de vez en cuando al ver las peripecias que su hija hacía. Es que era realmente mono ver a una niña tan pequeña mover un carrito tan grande.

—Lo tendré, madre. —replicó ella educadamente.

Sin querer dio un traspié provocando que el carrito se volcara derrumbando todas las maletas y la jaula, donde el animalito dormía tranquilamente, al suelo

—¡Ops! Lo siento, Pascal.

El camaleón le dirigió una mirada ácida que disminuyó cuando suspiró con resignación, acostumbrado a eso. La niña recogió todo con la ayuda de sus padres a la vez que Pascal subía por su brazo hasta su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Podemos ayudarles en algo? —preguntó una mujer de aparentes 30 años con el cabello castaño y esponjado, cuyos rasgos de la cara eran demasiado duros comparándolos con los suaves de la otra madre, portaba un sencillo y viejo vestido beige acompañado de botas de cuero opaco. Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre que lucía molesto por el constante ceño fruncido que portaba y cuya mirada se paseaba con desconfianza hacia todos lados como si esperara que algo inesperado ocurriera. A su lado, estaba una niña que probablemente tendría 11 años de edad, con el cabello tupido y cobrizo y ojos aceitunados, y mantenía una expresión curiosa al observarlos.

—Oh, no se preocupe, señora, sólo se ha resbalado el carrito. —dijo la madre, sonriendo cálidamente. Ugga compartió la sonrisa asintiendo, comprensiva—. De hecho, nuestra hija está siguiendo las tradiciones familiares. A mí también se me fue el carrito cuando iba a tomar el expreso a la escuela.

La niña de cabello tupido avanzó algunos pasos para acercarse en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras.

—¿Ustedes también van a Hogwarts? —preguntó con interés, pero ante la mirada severa de su padre calló al instante.

—Eep, recuerda que no debemos hablar sobre eso con nadie. Es lo que le dijo ese tipo raro a tu madre. —espetó, haciendo un movimiento exagerado con los brazos para tratar de mostrar la magnitud del problema.

—¿Hogwarts? —inquirió la otra niña, con el asombro impregnado en sus grandes ojos verdes.

Una expresión parecida al pánico cruzó por la cara del hombre al caer en cuenta de que podrían meterse en problemas.

—¡Lo sabía! Esto no era buena idea, lo supuse desde que llegó ese hombre raro con esa carta rara. —exclamó el hombre, exagerando el tono de voz, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando mucho la atención de las persona a su alrededor, se calmó un poco. Se dirigió hacia su esposa únicamente, sin estar consciente de que las niñas si podían escucharle—. Ugga, no quiero que Eep vaya a esa escuela rara.

—¡Hogwarts no es una escuela rara! —saltó de pronto la pequeña de ojos verdes, agitando la enorme trenza dorada que adornaba su cabeza, tomando por sorpresa al hombre—. Mis padres se conocieron ahí y es el mejor lugar del mundo, después de mi casa, claro.

Eep abrió más sus ojos ante las palabras de la pequeña rubia.

—¿Conocen Hogwarts? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

—Claro, querida, mi esposo es un mago, y mi hija y yo somos brujas justo como tú. —respondió sonriendo gentilmente pero con voz baja para evitar que las personas a su alrededor escucharan. Eep hizo una expresión alegre mostrando todos sus blancos y enormes dientes, dando un pequeño salto, miraba a las dos personas frente a ella como si fueran seres de otro mundo.

—¿Ustedes son magos? —inquirió de pronto Ugga, completamente interesada en el tema ante la cara asustada de su esposo que la chitó con el dedo. No debían hablar sobre eso en público.

El padre de la niña rubia asintió ligeramente.

—Entonces son como el hombre raro que fue a nuestra casa para explicar no sé qué cosa sobre ese lugar al que tenemos que enviar a Eep. —replicó Grug ganándose una mirada de reproche de su esposa y que su hija bajara la cabeza un poco abochornada por el poco tacto de su padre.

Sin embargo, el otro hombre no lucía disgustado ni ofendido en lo absoluto.

—Es la primera vez que escucho que nos dicen raros, por lo general nos señalan como demonios o diablos por los muggles la primera vez que conocen sobre el mundo mágico. —contestó él con tono cortés y sonriendo con gracia. Al parecer el tema no era molesto para él y podía a llegar a hacer bromas al respecto. Grug le dirigió una mirada ácida—. Éste es un momento para recordar. Creo que lo mejor será presentarnos adecuadamente ante ustedes. Después todo, no hay nada que ocultar. Mi nombre es Erioll Soleil y ella es mi hermosa esposa Catleya (1) y esta pequeña traviesa es nuestra hija, Rapunzel.

—Mucho gusto. —respondió Ugga tendiéndoles la mano.

Catleya la estrechó suavemente sintiendo la piel rasposa de su mano, pero sin mostrar indicios de molestia. Ugga se sonrojó un poco cuando Erioll besó el dorso de su mano y Grug tuvo que intervenir, pero esto no lo incómodo y pensó que no conocía los modales con los que había sido criado. Después Ugga indicó a su esposo que debía devolver el favor, pero éste sólo se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de rechazo. Ella suspiró cansada. Siempre era lo mismo con él.

—Soy Ugga, y el señor _Gruñón _es Grug, mi esposo. Ésta es Eep, nuestra hija mayor. Somos los Croods. —dijo.

—Mucho gusto, Ugga, Grug, Eep. —dijo Catleya sonriendo amistosamente mientras estrechaba la mano de cada uno, con Grug hubo reticencia pero después logró que el huraño hombre le devolviera el saludo. Con Erioll fue un poco más grosero, pero Grug le estrechó la mano con fuerza sorprendiéndolo un poco, se dio cuenta de lo áspero que era el contacto con una piel tan rugosa además de que incluso podía sentir músculos desarrollados en esa mano.

—Bien, ahora no perdamos más el tiempo. El tren saldrá en 10 minutos y las niñas no querrán perderlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Erioll a las niñas que negaron al instante.

Ambas familias retomaron el camino hasta llegar a los andenes 9 y 10. Rapunzel ya no empujaba el carrito pues ahora estaba metida en una conversación profunda sobre Hogwarts que Eep disfrutaba mucho. A Erioll le resultó extraño que el equipaje de Eep fueran dos maletas que la niña cargaba sin mucho esfuerzo, pero no dijo nada por educación, además notó que no llevaba ninguna mascota. Miró a Grug que mantenía el ceño fruncido y miraba todo con desconfianza, a Erioll se le vino a la mente que posiblemente Eep Croods tendría muchos obstáculos por superar una vez dentro del colegio, luego observó a Rapunzel que estaba encantada de haber adquirido una nueva amiga y sonrió al pensar que esas dos podrían llevarse bien y ayudarse mutuamente.

El señor Croods frunció el ceño al no encontrar el letrero que marcara el andén que debían usar para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Aquí no hay ningún Andén 9¾. El boleto está mal. —dijo mostrando el papel para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto—. De seguro esto es una broma de mal gusto y ustedes son actores pagados.

Erioll y Catleya rieron ante el comentario, pero Grug frunció aún más el ceño. Él no había dicho nada gracioso.

—Sí existe. —refutó Erioll con paciencia, pero con residuos del ataque de risa—. Es normal que muchos no la encuentren en su primera vez, recuerdo que mis padres tuvieron problemas para entrar al andén. Después de todo fui el primero de la familia Soleil en ir a Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo se puede entrar? —preguntó Eep con impaciencia, jalando el suéter de Erioll para llamar su atención.

Erioll bajo hasta la altura de su cabeza.

—Bueno, querida, primero debes de tomar tus maletas muy fuerte para que no se pierdan cuando cruces. —comenzó a explicarle, bajo la mirada irritada de Grug. Eep hizo lo que pedía.

—Eso es fácil para mí. Soy muy fuerte. —agregó con seguridad.

Erioll sonrió.

—Ahora debes correr e ir a la pared que está entre los andenes 9 y 10. —finalizó señalando con su dedo el lugar.

Eep levantó una ceja con expresión recelosa.

—Es imposible lo que pides que mi hija haga, Soleil. —interrumpió Grug, con tono de voz burlón como si Erioll hubiera dicho una locura, pero el otro sólo le miró imperturbable para después darle la misma indicaciones a Rapunzel.

La pequeña de la larga trenza dorada asintió y con ayuda de su madre se dirigió hacia la pared corriendo. Eep esperaba ver que Rapunzel chocara con fuerza, llevándose un buen golpe pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando las dos figuras desaparecieron al tocar la pared, ante las caras de desconcierto de sus padres. Grug no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido eso y su rostro demostraba que, pese a que su hija era una bruja, no creía lo que veía.

—Vamos, Grug, deja de hacer esa cara. —convino decir Ugga después de un rato, codeando las costillas de su esposo—. Recuerda que Eep ha hecho más cosas que ésas y ni se diga de Sandy y Thunk cuando comiencen a mostrar signos de magia.

Grug abrió los ojos como si Ugga hubiera dicho la peor de las maldiciones posibles.

—¿Quieres decir que ellos también serán unos… —ante la severa de su esposa optó por cambiar la palabra— serán como estos _seres _con _eso_?

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero es posible. —dijo ella evaluando la posibilidad.

Grug sintió terror al pensar en ver a Thunk haciendo flotar cosas como juego o a Sandy explotar todo por un berrinche. Se lamentó internamente.

—Bien, ahora es turno de Eep. Creo que lo mejor es que Grug te acompañe porque es una experiencia maravillosa que un niño entre al andén con la compañía de su padre. —dijo Erioll, como indirecta ganándose la mirada furiosa de Grug.

—Eep, ven aquí. —dijo él.

Ella corrió al lado de su padre.

—¿Y si me pasa algo cuando entre? —dijo de pronto Eep, insegura. Probablemente la inquietud que sentía no se reflejó sino hasta ese momento. Su padre resopló ante esto.

—Si tienes miedo, podemos regresar a casa. Recuerda que las cosas nuevas no son buenas y sólo traen problemas. —dijo Grug con voz repentinamente segura, como si hablar sobre sus ideas lo regresara a un estado de confianza absoluta.

Ella se mordió el labio.

Tenía miedo, pero no quería regresar a casa. Había visto mucho cuando fue a comprar el material escolar al Callejón Diagon que la sola idea de volver sin haber utilizado su varita o sin haber usado su escoba le martirizaba. Desde pequeña había sido inundada por la ideología conservadora de su padre que calificaba las cosas nuevas como peligrosas y que debían ser ignoradas. Así que quería conocer más sobre aquel mundo que se había abierto ante ella, como una aventura en la que podía enfrentar a sus miedos sin que su padre la desanimara cuando tratara de descubrirlo. No es que lo odiara sino que detestaba su ideología sobre la cosas nuevas e interesantes, pero suponía que siendo minero y que su lugar de trabajo tuviera escasa iluminación sin cosas interesantes por ver, Grug no podía comprender algo más allá de las rocas y las explosiones, era muy conservador y no permitiría que sus hijos fueran expuestos a modas raras que modificaran su ideal de comportamiento normal. Pero ahora Eep Croods tenía una oportunidad para explorar un mundo nuevo sin la mirada inquisidora de su padre y no la desaprovecharía por nada.

—No, está bien. Lo haré. —dijo empezando la carrera haciendo que su padre frunciera su rostro siguiéndola un segundo después.

Cruzaron sin problemas para disgusto de Grug Croods cuyo rostro no dejó de mostrar un gesto de repudio para todo lo que se topaba con él, muchos se alejaron por temor a que explotara en cualquier momento. El equipaje de cada niña fue subido al tren y sólo se quedaron con una pequeña maleta que contenía cosas esenciales. Rapunzel chilló de emoción ante la mochila en forma de gato de Eep, pero ésta le replicó que en realidad era un búho y que no le había salido bien cuando la hizo.

—¿Tú la hiciste? ¡Increíble! —dijo Rapunzel provocando que Eep sonriera avergonzada—. Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo. Así podría empezar mi propio negocio de mochilas personalizadas y nos haríamos socias.

—Si tú lo dices. —convino decir Eep, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es hora de suban al tren, no querrán quedarse sin compartimento. —dijo Catleya suavemente. Se acercó a su hija dándole un corto abrazo y besando su frente. Erioll mientras puso una mano sobre su hombro mirándola con cariño. Ugga iba junto a ella, daba la impresión de que se habían hecho buenas amigas en poco tiempo—. Disfruta este viaje, querida, no hay mejor recuerdo que la primera vez que viajas en el expreso hacia Hogwarts.

Rapunzel asintió afirmando lo dicho por su madre, pero después bajo un poco su rostro hasta llegar al oído de Catleya.

—Estoy nerviosa, madre, ¿y si no quedo en ninguna casa? —preguntó. En su hombro izquierdo Pascal hizo una expresión desganada.

Catleya rió bajito.

—Claro que estarás en una, Rapunzel. No hay ningún estudiante que no haya pertenecido a alguna casa antes y te aseguro que tú no serás la primera. —pronunció, para confortarla.

Rapunzel asintió conforme y subió el primer escalón esperando a que Eep se despidiera de sus padres. La rubia sonrió al ver como la chica era apresada por un abrazo rompe costillas por la señora Croods.

—¡Mamá, no me dejas respirar! —exclamó tratando de zafarse, pero fue Ugga quien rompió el contacto.

—Lo siento, Eep, ya sabes que me conmueven las despedidas. —comentó su madre, limpiándose la comisura de sus ojos aunque realmente no hubiese derramado lágrimas. Ugga Croods era una mujer con sentimientos, pero debido a la educación impartida por sus padres y a que su esposo era muy serio, no mostraba casi muestras de afecto a sus hijos, mucho menos a Eep que era la mayor.

Eep gruñó, pero no dijo nada más, su madre se pondría pesada si le reñía y no quería ser castigada frente de todos. Pero se alegraba de que fuera una mujer mucho más tranquila que las demás mamás que conocía, suponía que esto era porque tenía que lidiar con una familia de _cavernícolas_ (un apodo dado por los vecinos de Stanhope) podía convertirla en una mujer mucho más resistente. Dejó que su madre despeinara más sus cabellos revueltos y cuando fue el turno de su padre para decir adiós se sorprendió al ver que la expresión severa del señor Croods se convertía en una de miedo implícito que supo ocultar al instante.

—¿Papá? —pronunció Eep, pero Grug trató de que no se notara su preocupación.

—Pórtate bien y no te acerques a las cosas nuevas ni te metas en líos. —espetó él para darse la vuelta perdiéndose entre la multitud. Ugga suspiró cansada, miró con disculpa a su hija, pero Eep estaba acostumbrada a eso y le restó importancia, así que sólo subió al tren para buscar un compartimento junto con Rapunzel no sin antes despedirse de los Soleil y dar un último adiós a su madre. Ambas recorrieron el amplio corredor que se extendía por todo lo largo del tren, la alfombra roja cubría todo el piso y las decenas de compartimentos tenían en su interior a estudiantes de primera grado y de demás grados. Eep miró a un chico en particular que tenía el cabello de un azul metálico que resaltaba de sus ropas, si su padre lo viera diría que era un delincuente que pronto terminaría en la cárcel.

Aunque habían subido antes de la partida, cada compartimento estaba ocupado ya, al menos eso parecía. En uno de ellos se toparon con una chica rubia de cabello trenzado que charlaba con otra de cabello negro y ojos azules, además junto a ellas estaban dos chicos más así que no hubo cupo ahí. El pitido del silbato del tren les indicó que debían encontrar un lugar pronto si no quería quedarse en el pasillo durante todo el viaje. Dos compartimentos más adelante, se encontraron con un misterioso pasajero que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de terciopelo violeta y las ventanas estaban cerradas para que la luz no entrara. Rapunzel era vivaz y atrevida, pero era mejor no tratar con personas que parecían sospechosas de momento y Eep estuvo de acuerdo, así que siguieron caminando hasta que la rubia tropezó con un chico pelirrojo y con la cara llena de pecas, cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero mientras él se había mantenido en lugar. Ella se quejó sobando el área afectada mientras el chico le pedía disculpas atropelladamente.

—Lo siento, no te vi. —dijo él tendiéndole la mano—. Tengo una manía nada cool de no fijarme por donde voy.

—No hay problema. Yo tampoco estaba atenta. —expresó Rapunzel tomando la mano, sacudiendo sus ropas cuando estuvo en pie.

—Me llamo Jonathan Stein (2), pero puedes decirme Johnny, todos los que me conocen me dicen así. Pero tú puedes hacerlo como compensación por haberte tirado. —dijo él mostrando una enorme sonrisa de dientes grandes y algo chuecos.

—Está bien, Johnny. —le sonrió ella—. Yo soy Rapunzel y ella es Eep.

—¡Guau, tu cabello es impresionante, Eep! ¿puedo tocarlo? —exclamó Johnny de pronto, levantando su mano izquierda directo al cabello tupido, pero en un rápido movimiento esa mano fue torcida en la espalda de Johnny por Eep. El pelirrojo se quejó por la impresionante fuerza que esa chica tenía en un brazo.

—No toques mi cabello. —espetó Eep, algo molesta y de manera lenta. Desde niña había recibido burlas respecto a su cabello, los demás decían que parecía un nido de pájaros abandonado.

—¡Auch, duele! Está bien, ya no lo haré. —dijo él con dificultad. Eep lo soltó de inmediato. Johnny vio el daño de su brazo y comenzó a moverlo para recuperar la movilidad—. Tienes mucha fuerza, Eep… ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Cómo la obtuviste? ¿Hiciste un intercambio de poder con una tribu antigua? ¿Es parte de las habilidades de tu familia? ¡Genial! No tenía idea de que los magos y las brujas pudiéramos desarrollar una tremenda fuerza ¡Eso es absolutamente cool!

Eep miró completamente extrañada a ese tal Johnny, luego su mirada dio con la de Rapunzel que expresaba lo mismo. Por un lado, Eep no interaccionaría con alguien tan excéntrico como Johnny, pero Rapunzel, educada bajo ideales abiertos, no tenía la misma intención.

—Disculpa, Johnny. —dijo ella. A pesar del escándalo que planteó al principio, el chico la observó con atención—. Estábamos buscando un compartimento vacío, así que te agradecería mucho si pudieras indicarnos si hay un lugar desocupado en el tren donde podamos descansar.

—¡Pero claro que lo hay! —contestó con alegría—. De hecho, mi compartimento está vacío, bueno, hay otro chico, pero es genial cuando logras que diga algo más que _Quiero ir a dormir_… creo que se llama Wee, yo salí para buscar a la señora que vende dulces y él se quedó ahí resguardando la zona de los demás. Síganme, las llevaré allá.

Johnny emprendió la marcha con un paso vivaz y despreocupado, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo las miradas de los estudiantes mayores ni tampoco sus comentarios respecto a la forma _irrespetuosa_ en que algunos de primer año se comportaban. Le siguieron manteniendo el ritmo de su apresurada caminata.

—Oye, Rapunzel, este chico no me provoca confianza. —susurró Eep en el oído de ella, pero la rubia negó ligeramente.

—Mi padre me dijo que no debemos de guiarnos por una primera impresión de las personas. Dale una oportunidad, ¿sí? —pidió con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia ella. Eep tuvo que acceder, no es como si ella no hubiera parecido extraña cuando se conocieron.

Al seguir a Johnny vieron a muchas más personas, desconocidas por completo para Eep, pero Rapunzel si conocía a varias. Reconoció al hijo de Lord Macintosh y al hijo de Lord MacGuffin que compartían el lugar con un niño rubio rechoncho y uno delgaducho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, los cuatro charlaban animadamente. Johnny hablaba hasta por los codos, era difícil seguir el ritmo de su conversación, pero Rapunzel contestaba a sus preguntas como podía, por el contrario Eep le espetaba que se callara un momento para poder entender su perorata; el pelirrojo resultó ser mucho más agradable que al principio, e incluso Eep se encontró carcajeándose de sus chistes sobre muggles y magos cuando los comprendía. Cuando llegaron al compartimento, Johnny les abrió la puerta haciendo una exagerada reverencia de galantería que causó risa en Rapunzel y en Eep.

Dentro del compartimento se encontraba un niño rubio escuálido con el cabello en puntas y mirada atontada, su cuerpo era delgado y de apariencia débil, sus ojos azules miraban sin ver realmente, se concentró en Jonathan cuando éste entró.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó con voz pausada, como si acabara de levantarse. Johnny negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. El otro suspiró y se removió en su asiento desparramándose en todo el lugar.

—¿Wee? —inquirió Rapunzel de pronto, sobresaltando al rubio y haciendo que Eep y Jonathan la mirara interrogante.

Wee levantó la mirada de nuevo y su expresión cansada cambio un poco al toparse con la sonrisa de la rubia. Levantó una mano para saludarla, moviéndola lentamente.

—Qué onda, Rapunzel. —dijo pausadamente.

Rapunzel rió cuando él volvió a su monotonía habitual como si la hubiera saludado por simple cortesía. Estaba acostumbrada a eso de Wee Dingwall. Se sentó en los asientos del otro lado, frente a ellos e indicó a Eep que la imitara, con desconfianza ella también se sentó.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Eep. Johnny se mostró interesado por escuchar la respuesta.

—Sí, desde pequeños. En una fiesta que hizo mi padre en la mansión nos presentaron a los dos. —contestó ella, recordando que Wee le había saludado de la misma forma en esa ocasión.

—¿Mansión? ¡Entonces eres millonaria! —dijo Johnny asombrado.

—No precisamente, mis padres son los que tienen dinero. —explicó Rapunzel, abochornada—. Aunque ellos lo heredaron de sus padres, mi familia viene de Francia y allá son conocidos como una familia respetable igual que la de Wee, aunque la suya es escocesa.

—¡Doblemente cool! O sea que son algo así como la nobleza del mundo mágico… —dijo en forma deductiva Jonathan—. Son esas familias sangre pura de las que escasean ya, ¿no?

—¿Sangre pura? —interrumpió Eep sin entender nada de lo que decían—. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre una familia sangre pura y una que no lo es?

Jonathan iba a responder, pero Rapunzel se sobrepuso a él.

—Nada realmente. Sólo que en las familias de magos sangre pura nunca ha habido una "mezcla" de sangres, es decir, no ha habido muggles en su árbol genealógico. —trató de explicar. Eep no lucía convencida.

—Pero yo soy hija de muggles ¿Cómo puede ser posible que yo sea bruja si mi familia no desciende de magos?—dijo ella. Aunque luego recordó que su abuela tenía una apariencia similar a la de una bruja. Tal vez de ella vino la magia.

—Oh, yo también soy hijo de muggles. —interrumpió Johnny de repente—. Bien, no completamente, soy mestizo. Mi padre es mago y mi madre una muggle… pobre, casi se muere de un infarto cuando se enteró.

—Sigo sin comprender algo de lo que me dicen. —se sinceró Eep, cruzando los brazos por no recibir una respuesta concreta. Odiaba las indirectas.

—Es complicado de explicar. —dijo de pronto Wee, tomándolos por sorpresa—. Personalmente, creo que no hay diferencias entre un mago _puro_ y un nacido de muggles, pero las reglas entre las familias antiguas estipulan que no se debe mezclar la sangre pura con la contaminada de muggles.

—¿Qué clase de reglas son ésas? —espetó Eep, molesta. La palabra contaminada no le había gustado nada, es como si ella tuviera alguna enfermedad letal que pudiera contagiar y eso no era posible pues tenía todas sus vacunas.

—Unas realmente tontas. —respondió Johnny, compartiendo su disgusto—. Es decir, no hay nada de malo con los muggles. Por lo menos los chicos del barrio donde vivo son geniales.

Eep difería respecto a eso. Los niños de Stanhope eran pesados y bromistas, terminaba siempre golpeándolos y haciendo que lloraran por burlarse de su cabello y por decirle marimacho, aunque los comentarios por su increíble fuerza física no le molestaban tanto. Estaba orgullosa de poder cargar objetos que ningún otro niño de su edad podía siquiera levantar un centímetro.

—¿Es decir que soy diferente de ustedes por no pertenecer a una familia de magos pura? —expresó Eep con duda, le atemorizó un poco la idea.

Rapunzel negó al punto.

—No, Eep, no eres diferente y no te preocupes por eso. Los tiempos han cambiado y ahora no hay tantos problemas como antes para los nacidos de muggles. —comentó Rapunzel con una sonrisa que logró aliviar un poco a Eep. Pascal asintió también para corroborar la historia de la rubia, Johnny miró impresionado al camaleón acercándose para tocarlo, pero sintió la lengua húmeda del animal rozar su mano como una clara advertencia de que no se acercara.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó Johnny—. Yo tengo una rana. Se llama Froggy.

De inmediato sacó de su bolsillo derecho una pequeña ranita color verde brillante que mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó Eep de repente, pinchándola con su dedo.

—Oh, no, es sólo que se duerme durante los viajes largos. Siempre tiene frío y tengo que tenerla en mi bolsillo todo el tiempo. —explicó Johnny volviendo a colocarla en su lugar.

El camaleón avanzó para ver con interés a Johnny.

—Éste es Pascal, me lo encontré cuando tenía ocho años. Es mi mejor amigo. —el camaleón se frotó en la mejilla derecha de la chica, ocasionándole cosquillas. Johnny estaba maravillado.

—Mi padre no me deja tener mascotas. Dice que no sirven para nada. —comentó Eep, lúgubre.

—Oye, tu padre es muy serio, ¿no será un dementor? —dijo Johnny, riendo por el chiste junto a la risa que Rapunzel quería ahogar para no parecer grosera.

Eep puso cara de confusión.

—¿Qué es un dementor? —preguntó.

—Oh, eso también es complicado de explicar. —dijo Rapunzel—. Pero un dementor es…

De pronto se vieron sumergidos en la oscuridad total. Eep gritó asustada mientras Wee sólo bufó retomando su siesta. En el exterior se escucharon las quejas de los estudiantes que tropezaban por no ver nada. Rapunzel tomó el brazo de Eep para calmarla.

—Tranquila, sólo se trata de una broma. Pronto todo volverá la normalidad. —expresó.

Dicho y hecho, un instante después la luz volvía aparecer. Eep respiró calmada ¿es que no podía haber un momento en que algo no le pusiera los cabellos de punta? Bueno, mucho más.

—Fueron polvos peruanos de oscuridad total. Lo sé porque compré un poco de ellos en Sortilegios Weasley. —explicó Johnny mientras sacaba el producto para enseñarlo—. No soy de hacer bromas, pero puede ser útil para alguna situación que requiera una huida rápida. Si un prefecto te cacha fuera de la cama en horas prohibidas será muy útil, por ejemplo.

—Así que eso vendían en esa tienda. —pronunció Eep, interesada. Jonathan la miró como si tuviera una segunda y hasta cuarta cabeza.

—¿No has entrado a Sortilegios Weasley? —preguntó, pero incluso pudo notarse la incredulidad en su voz.

—Hija de muggles y de un dementor, ¿lo recuerdas? —espetó Eep fulminándolo con la mirada—. Además, fui con mi madre y tuvo que ser rápido, no pude entrar en todas las tiendas que quería.

—Cierto, tienes razón. Lo lamento. —Johnny se rascó la mejilla. Siempre decía comentarios al azar que lograban incomodar a las personas.

El ruido de personas corriendo por el pasillo llamó su atención y por la puerta del compartimento pasaron una chica y un chico de aspecto similar, quienes se reían siendo perseguidos por algunos prefectos.

—Creo que ellos fueron los de los polvos. —dedujo Rapunzel—. Los prefectos se harán cargo.

—Pues ojalá los atrapen y les quiten la piel. —dijo Eep con firmeza.

—Con esa actitud seguramente irás a Slytherin. —le espetó Johnny, tratando de bromear pero la mirada confundida de Eep le hizo saber que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba—. Bueno, ya sabes, hay cuatro casas, ¿no? Pues dicen que la peor es Slytherin porque han salido muchos magos y brujas tenebrosos de ahí y porque huyeron en la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

—La Segunda Guerra Mágica —comenzó a explicar Rapunzel ante la cara de desconcierto de Eep— fue cuando un mago oscuro al que llamaban Lord Voldemort, aterrorizó al mundo tanto mágico como muggle, tenía ideales muy fijos sobre la pureza de la sangre y asesinó a muchas personas. Muchos no se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre, le decían quién-tú-sabes o el que no debe ser nombrado, entre sus seguidores le llamaban Señor Oscuro o Señor Tenebroso o Amo.

Eep tragó saliva. Ahora pensaba que no habría sido mala idea haber tomado la oferta de Grug de volver a casa.

—Pero alguien lo detuvo, incluso cuando era un bebé. —saltó de pronto Johnny—. Su nombre es Harry Potter y él luchó contra Voldemort y lo venció.

—¿Harry Potter? —preguntó Eep.

—Sí, es el héroe del mundo mágico y perteneció a Gryffindor ¡la casa de los valientes! —exclamó Johnny, poniéndose en una posición heroica como si sostuviera una espada invisible—. Me gustaría ir ahí, además soy pelirrojo.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —volvió a preguntar Eep—. Yo también lo soy.

—Es que hay una tradición en una familia mágica, creo que son los Weasley, todos ellos son pelirrojos y todos fueron a Gryffindor y como nosotros también somos pelirrojos ¡Entonces iremos los dos a Gryffindor! —Johnny la tomó de los brazos y con su brazo libre señaló alrededor, como mostrando el horizonte—. Seremos los nuevos héroes del mundo mágico, ¿no es genial?

Eep se rió ante sus ocurrencias, pero sólo afirmó para evitar otro sobresalto en el chico.

—Yo iré a Slytherin, es donde ha ido toda mi familia. —interrumpió Wee de nuevo, pero con indiferencia. Eep lo miró con extrañeza, ese chico no lucía como un mago tenebroso. Él leyó su mirada—. No todos los Slytherin son malos, hay algunos que son más astutos y no se meten en líos innecesarios como mi padre. Cuando ocurrió lo de Voldemort él se fue de viaje a África por varios años, allá nací yo.

Johnny lo observó sorprendido, se dio cuenta que desde que había hablado con Wee no le preguntó muchas cosas y eso fue porque él era el que hablaba más.

—Bien, incluso si vas ahí te seguiré hablando, Wee. La rivalidad entre las casas es algo que sí me parece tonto. —dijo Jonathan—. Y tú, Rapunzel, ¿a qué casa irás?

—No lo sé, mi padre fue Gryffindor y mi madre Ravenclaw, así que será alguna de esas dos. —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces que la suerte lo decida, pero quiero que seamos amigos, ¿saben? —propuso Johnny de repente, colocando una mano en el centro, esperando que los demás lo hicieran. Rapunzel puso la suya casi al instante, entusiasmada por la idea, le siguió la mano perezosa de Wee que bostezaba y por último, la mano de Eep—. De acuerdo, desde hoy seremos amigos y no importa en qué casa nos quedemos siempre lo seremos. A la cuenta de tres, una, dos, ¡tres!

Hicieron una pequeña porra que concluyó rápido, se sentaron riendo a carcajadas —incluso Wee— cuando terminaron. El transcurso después de eso fue agradable, Rapunzel y Johnny le explicaban algunas cosas que Eep debía saber acerca del mundo mágico. Eep escuchaba todo con completa atención, maravillándose de algunas historias y pasando de otras, ese mundo se escuchaba mucho mejor en palabras de esos dos que de aquel hombre con barriga y bigote llamado Horace. Faltaban pocas horas para que el tren arribara, así que los chicos se cambiaron a sus túnicas. Eep sintió una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo al ponerse su túnica y fue cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de que era una bruja. Miró el reflejo en la ventana y lo único que lamento fue su mata de cabello incontrolable, pero pensó que tal vez, cuando aprendiera algún hechizo, podría arreglarlo. Dio un vistazo a la larga trenza de Rapunzel, tan brillante y rubia que se preguntó cómo una niña podía tener el cabello tan pulcro y arreglado, a lo mejor era porque su familia hacia hechizos que arreglaban cualquier desperfecto. Sonrió un poco la pensar que Grug estaría muy complacido de que ella arreglara su cabello sin tener que ir al peluquero para gastar el dinero a lo tonto.

Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts arribó a la parada final, Eep sintió que las manos le sudaban y que la ansiedad la invadía, pero luchó para que no se notara. Tomó su mochila de gato-búho y salió acompañada de sus amigos entrando en el barullo de risas y gritos de los estudiantes de primer año. Al bajar del tren alguien chocó contra su hombro, ella fulminó con la mirada al chico regordete que vio anteriormente en una compartimento distinto, él le pidió disculpas tartamudeando para después ir tras su compañero que le había dejado hasta perderse entre la multitud, aunque por su voluminoso tamaño eso fue casi imposible.

Cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño pueblo, Eep abrió aún más los ojos al igual que Johnny que levantaba los pulgares con aprobación.

—Así que aquí es Hogsmade ¡Es totalmente cool! —el grito de Johnny llamaba la atención de todos, pero a él no le importaba. Eep asintió mientras en su cara una sonrisa boba se mostraba. Wee no lucía interesado, su padre le llevaba al pueblo cada vez que quería así que eso no era nuevo para él. Rapunzel se divertía de ver las caras de Eep y Johnny, esos dos eran muy graciosos.

—¡Los de primer año, por aquí! —la voz gruesa de un hombre era demasiado alto tomó por sorpresa a Eep y a Johnny que vieron con expresión embobada al enorme hombre barbudo cubierto por una gruesa piel (no identificaron de qué animal era, aunque Eep creyó que era de bisonte pues sólo eso podría cubrir semejante cuerpo) que levantaba una lámpara de alcohol mientras indicaba que se formaran en filas y lo siguieran. Siguieron al hombre hasta llegar a un pequeño cobertizo donde estaban unas balsas, el gigante hombre dio unas instrucciones que tuvieron que seguir al instante. Subieron al bote en grupos de cuatro, Johnny y Wee tuvieron que remar. Para su mala suerte, los paseos en bote mareaban demasiado a Eep que no tardó en hacer arcadas como si los dulces que le compraron a la señora del carrito quisieran regresar para adornar el Lago negro.

—Si vomitas, el calamar gigante se enojará y te comerá. —bromeó Rapunzel, pero ante la mirada atemorizada de Eep tuvo que pedir disculpas—. ¿No crees que te asustas por todo? Bueno, cuando hablamos de algunos temas te lo tomas muy normal, pero en otros haces una cara de miedo.

—Culpa a mi padre, él me dijo que debía siempre tener miedo del mundo. Que el mundo es peligroso y que podías morir en cualquier instante. —explicó Eep explicando con cansancio y exageración el pensamiento de su padre y sintiendo sus tripas revolverse de nuevo.

Debido a esto no notó que, por un instante, los ojos verdes de Rapunzel perdieron el brillo que los caracterizaba, su mirada se tornó lejana como si estuviera perdiéndose en algún lugar de su mente divagando entre sus recuerdos. Después de un rato, Eep notó su mirada perdida y meneó su mano frente a ella para volverla la realidad, pero Rapunzel reaccionó sólo cuando tuvo que moverla por el hombro. La rubia se disculpó explicándole que estaba recordando algunas cosas sin importancia, pero su amiga del cabello tupido no le creyó, no obstante, no preguntó. Aún no era momento de hacerlo.

Pascal acarició la mejilla de su dueña con su patita, Rapunzel le sonrió levemente.

—Esto bien, Pascal, de verdad. —susurró de manera suave. El camaleón le miró con duda, ella acarició su cabeza—. En serio, es sólo que es un poco duro, pero nada que no pueda resistir.

Pascal asintió, medio conforme por la respuesta. Cuando los botes arribaron a la orilla, los estudiantes novatos miraron asombrados el imponente castillo. Eep jamás había visto algo tan grande como eso en su vida, a Wee le daba igual, Johnny creía que estaban en el castillo de Drácula y Rapunzel sólo mostró una modesta sonrisa, sus padres le habían leído historia de Hogwarts de pequeña y algunas cosas se le hicieron familiares.

Detrás de ellos, escucharon los susurros de dos personas.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, hermana? —escuchó que decía una voz masculina.

—Claro que sí, Tuffnut. —respondió una voz femenina para luego soltar un risita verdaderamente escalofriante.

Rapunzel no era alguien que juzgara a la primera impresión, pero definitivamente esos dos podían estar incluidos en su lista de personas de las que debía cuidarse la espalda. Eep por el contrario no encontraba tenebrosas esas risas comparadas con algunas de las expresiones de la cara de su padre (como cuando mostraba toda su escalofriante sonrisa cada vez que parecía que su abuela, Gran, moriría).

—Impresionante, las imágenes de los libros no hacen justicia a esto. —informó bajito el chico rechoncho a su amigo. Éste tuvo que afirmarlo con un asentimiento.

Fueron llevados hasta llegar a la zona de recepción donde los esperaba la figura de un adulto joven ataviado en una simple túnica de mago color azul, mostraba una sonrisa sencilla viendo con algo de orgullo a los pequeños que llegaban a las grandes escaleras. El hombre gigante saludó al otro con cordialidad, recordándole después que se haría cargo de las babosas carnívoras que últimamente estaban ocasionando líos en los invernaderos.

—Pero será mañana, todavía no tenían ese insecticida en la tienda. —explicó el gigantón—. Si no tengo eso, no puedo deshacerme de esas babosas. No tengo idea del por qué, pero creo que se han vuelto más resistentes con los años.

—Entonces tendré que iniciar mis clases cerca del Bosque Prohibido, le informaré a Minerva. —musitó de repente el hombre—. No es un problema, además mis estudiantes estarán entusiasmados con la idea.

—Su entusiasmo es porque eres su profesor, Neville. —dijo el hombre provocando la risa avergonzada de Longbottom.

—Haces que me sonroje frente a los chicos de primer año, Hagrid. ¿Qué pensarán de mí? —dijo Neville, cruzando los brazos despreocupadamente.

—Que eres el mejor profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts. —espetó Hagrid. Neville sonrió con modestia—. Bueno, ya no te quito más tiempo, después de todo hoy hay muchos más chicos de primer año que en años anteriores. Nos vemos luego, Neville.

—Hasta luego, Hagrid. —dijo Neville. Luego dirigiéndose a los estudiantes de primer grado esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas para trasmitir confianza a algunos de los asustadizos chicos—. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Pronto será la selección y entonces podrán disfrutar de su estancia aquí. Les aseguro que serán los mejores años de su vida y que conocerán a amigos que lo serán por siempre.

Algunos de los chicos miraban con ojitos brillantes a Neville, reconociéndolo como uno de los héroes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica que peleó valientemente contra Lord Voldemort y sus aliados. El chico rubio rechoncho musitaba todos los logros de Longbottom a una velocidad impresionante y sólo se calló cuando su compañero le codeó, incitándolo a callarse.

—¿Es cierto que usted derrotó a Voldemort? —preguntó una niña con dos coletas trenzadas de color cobrizo, sin poder evitarlo.

Neville no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa. No había dudas de que siempre se confundía la información, aunque no podía culpar a los medios de comunicación simplemente informaban a las masas con lo que les interesaba, fuera esto verdad o no. Además le complacía saber que ahora lo niños podían decir el nombre de Voldemort sin mostrar el terror de antes. Eso le alegraba, no quería que algo así volviera a suceder.

—No, ése fue Harry. —respondió y vio muchas expresiones impresionadas al mencionar el nombre de su amigo. Neville tuvo que reír en sus adentros pensando que Harry se sentiría ligeramente avergonzado al ser objeto de la atención de decenas de miradas de niños pequeños—. Aunque yo hice cosas mucho más impresionantes.

Se escucharon las risas de todos.

—Pero de acuerdo a lo que dice la biografía en las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate, usted fue un factor primordial para ganar la guerra. —saltó el chico rechoncho con ávido entusiasmo.

—Eh… bueno, no puedes confiar completamente en lo que dice una tarjeta, ¿no? —inquirió Neville sin ánimos de ofender, pero el chico se encogió sobre sí, al parecer había perdido la emoción porque se quedó callado casi al instante—. Tranquilo, no te estoy regañando. Lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta que los estudiantes me pregunten sobre lo que pasó en esa época, de hecho, me entretengo contando las aventuras que viví en ese entonces.

—¿Eso significa que puedo preguntarle directamente a usted, profesor? —los ojos del rubio brillaron de nuevo, ansioso de tener una oportunidad semejante.

Longbottom asintió afirmativamente.

—Pero será para más tarde, ahora tengo que ir a ver si ya está todo preparado. Chicos, sean buenos y esperen aquí. —se detuvo un momento—. No es por presionarlos, pero si quedan en Gryffindor les daré cinco puntos a cada uno.

—¿En serio? —preguntó un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, muy musculoso.

—No, la directora me regañaría por hacerlo otra vez. —contestó ocasionando más risas—. Pero recuerden que no importa en qué casa queden, siempre pueden preguntarme sobre sus dudas, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron enérgicamente. Cuando se retiró el murmullo de los novatos se incrementó, el rubio rechoncho volvió a abrir la boca expresando su admiración hacia Longbottom siendo observado con resignación por un chico de enormes ojos verdes, cabello castaño despeinado y mejillas llenas de pecas.

—Es más asombroso de lo que esperaba. —comentó moviendo sus manos como si le temblaran debido a la emoción.

—Cálmate, Fishlegs. —dijo el chico de ojos verdes, pero su compañero se limitó a ignorarlo y sacó un pequeño libro de entre los pliegues de su túnica para empezar a leerlo—. ¿Cuándo trajiste eso?

—Lo cargo desde que supe que era un mago. —respondió Fishlegs, repasando las hojas del librito de portada limpia y color rojiza, sacó un lápiz para comenzar a escribir algunas cosas—. Son mis apuntes, nunca sabes cuándo lo necesitaras, Hiccup, nosotros debemos esforzarnos más que nadie.

—Dilo por ti. De momento no quiero llamar la atención y mucho menos que me consideren un come-libros. —espetó Hiccup.

—Pues juntándote con semejante sabelotodo, dudo que logres tu objetivo, niño. —interrumpió la voz de un chico que estaba recargado en el barandal de la escalera, con la manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa burlona.

Hiccup frunció el ceño ante la intromisión y miró al extraño chico de piel pálida casi transparente, cabello blanco y enormes ojos azules, que portaba el uniforme incompleto pues no llevaba zapatos y le faltaba la corbata. A su lado estaba un chiquillo de cabello castaño oscuro y expresión mordaz, cruzado de brazos que miraba todo con aparente interés. Hiccup estaba a punto de replicar, pero Fishlegs le dijo que no era necesario, que debía ignorarlos ya que estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con los abusadores.

—Oh, mira, Jack, no son amigos, son pareja. —dijo el chico que estaba cruzado de brazos a su compañero. La sonrisa de Jack se ensanchó más.

—Entonces interrumpimos una conversación amorosa, creo que nos hemos pasado, Gene. —siguió Jack, en tono burlón haciendo un gesto como si estuvieran en verdaderos problemas—. Olvidé por completo que no debo inmiscuirme en los asuntos amorosos de dos tortolos enamorados.

Algunos estudiantes soltaron una carcajada cuando Jack comenzó a hacer mimos torpes que pretendían expresar las reacciones de una persona enamorada. Eugene le siguió el juego tomándolo de las manos para simular una interacción de pareja lanzando besos por aquí y por allá.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —espetó Hiccup, tratando de no mostrar su molestia. Sabía tratar con bravucones y simplemente tenía que mantener la calma si quería que lo dejasen en paz.

—Yo… soy tu padre. —contestó Jack cambiando su tono a uno más serio que logró el doble de risas por parte de sus compañeros, aunque algunos no entendieron por completo la parodia que Jack había hecho. Hiccup esperó paciente la respuesta y Jack se disgustó un poco al comprender que se había topado con alguien que no tenía sentido del humor. Estaba a punto de decir su nombre, si ese pequeño (pues Hiccup era diez centímetros más bajo que él) quería saber su nombre, se lo diría, pero la interrupción de una chica rubia arruinó su plan.

—El profesor Longbottom regresara en un momento, es mejor que dejen sus jueguitos ya. —expresó mirándolos reprobatoriamente.

—Uy, la defensora de los débiles salió al rescate. —bromeó Eugene ganando algunas risas y que la chica lo fulminara con la mirada—. Como sigas así te vas a arrugar pronto, nena. Y eso sería un desperdicio considerando que eres muy guapa.

Si los ojos de ella pudieran lanzar un Avada Kedavra, Eugene Fitzherbert ya estaría muerto.

—Astrid, no aquí. —pidió una niña parecida a ella, sólo que con el cabello negro y trenzado de lado.

—No te metas, Heather, esto no se quedara así. —espetó Astrid con el ceño muy fruncido.

Jack salió en defensa de su amigo mirando a la rubia con una mezcla de burla y hartazgo, como pensando en qué le diría exactamente. Eugene no se quedó atrás no quitó la vista ni un momento de esos ojo azules que le miraban advirtiéndole, sabía que debía dejarlo ahí por la paz y que, siguiendo su instinto de huida, no debía decir nada más, pero no dejaría solo a Jack, no cuando esa chica llamada Astrid se había entrometido en lo que no le incumbía.

—Le dices a ella que no se meta, pero tú abriste la boca en un asunto que no era tuyo. —comentó Jack, con una sonrisa que se le hizo insoportable a Astrid—. ¿Sabes algo? Las personas que creen que tienen toda la razón del mundo son molestas. No las soporto. Merecen ir a Azkaban.

—Concuerdo con Jack. —interrumpió Eugene recargándose en el hombro de su amigo—. No es por nada, nena, pero metiste tu narizota en donde no debías ¡Ni siquiera conoces a este tipo! Eso sólo nos dice que eres una metiche o que te gusta y no puedes intervenir en la relación que tiene con nuestro querido amigo sabelotodo.

Hiccup y Fishlegs fruncieron el entrecejo. Esos dos estaban pasándose ya.

—Retira tus palabras, imbécil. —espetó lentamente Astrid, conteniendo sus ganas de machacar a esos dos. A su lado Heather suspiró y se apartó de ahí, no quería inmiscuirse en los problemas que causaba el explosivo carácter de Astrid.

—¡Oh, qué palabra tan fea acabas de usar, nena! —Eugene hizo una expresión exagerada. Jack le imitó—. Y yo que pensaba que la valiente y entrometida salvadora era una chica que no usaba palabras tan groseras como ésa. Estoy decepcionado de ti, profundamente decepcionado.

—Ya cállate. —ordenó Astrid apretando sus puños. No quería golpearlos, en realidad sí, quería machacarlos a golpes, pero no debía hacerlo y provocar que la regañaran por usar la violencia al estilo muggle.

—Y ahora nos das órdenes. Eres tan rígida, As-trid. —dijo Jack, pronunciando su nombre por sílabas como si estuviera hablando con un bebé.

El límite de ella fue cruzado, tomó por el suéter a Jack levantando su puño derecho para impactarlo directo a su rostro que tenía una sonrisa burlona. Pero eso no llegó, su puño fue detenido por la mano de Neville. Astrid soltó al instante a Jack quien se acomodó la arrugada vestimenta y sonrió victorioso ante la mirada mortificada de la rubia.

—Señorita Hofferson, no quiero sonar duro, pero aquí no arreglamos las cosas con los puños. —dijo Neville soltando su mano. Astrid mordió su labio inferior con frustración. Neville respiró hondo—. De momento no tomaré represalias porque debo llevarlos al comedor ya, pero cuando terminé la cena quiero que me espere para hablar con usted y con el señor Overland para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Astrid asintió resignada y tomó lugar junto a Heather sintiendo los ojos burlones de Overland sobre ella. Jack mientras chocaba los nudillos con Eugene, el primer lío del año había comenzado bien. Neville pidió que se formaran en dos filas y que lo siguieran.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par permitiendo la entrada de los nuevos estudiantes que comenzarían su primer año en Hogwarts. Caminaron por el pasillo que había entre las mesas donde los estudiantes de grados más avanzados les veían con algo de interés. Rapunzel reconoció a los hijos de algunos amigos de sus padres y les sonrió en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban, debía de mantener buenas relaciones con ellos aunque no es como si no pudiera hacerlo, le gustaba conocer personas y hacer nuevos amigos. A su lado, Eep no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión que se llevó del gran espacio que ocupaban para comer, luego vio las largas e inmensas mesas y se imaginó la cantidad de comida que cabría allí, no pudo evitar que un poco de baba se resbalara de su boca.

—Eep, estás babeando. — Rapunzel le advirtió en un susurro. Entonces ella se limpió de inmediato con la manga de su túnica sonriendo avergonzada.

Detrás de ellas, Johnny hacia ruiditos graciosos exclamando algunas veces fuertemente cuando veía algo _cool_ o genial mientras Wee simplemente se preguntaba cuando terminaría eso para que él pudiera irse a dormir.

—Dicen que si noqueas a un prefecto y se lo llevas a Myrtle La Llorona, te cumple el deseo que quieras. —susurró la voz gruesa del mismo chico musculoso.

—¿De quién escuchaste eso, Snotlout? —le preguntó un chiquillo de piel bronceada, ojos cafés y con un poco de su cabello agarrado en una coleta. Snotlout le miró con arrogancia mientras trataba de lucir misterioso.

—Tengo mis contactos. —respondió con una sonrisa ladina—. Tienes suerte de haberme conocido, Guy, nuestra amistad puede ser conveniente. Probablemente terminemos en Slytherin.

—Si tú lo dices. —espetó Guy sin ánimos de replicarle, lo conocía poco, pero tenía la impresión de que Snotlout no era precisamente el tipo más brillante y más paciente de todos.

Detrás de ellos, Fishlegs seguía apuntando todo en su libreta.

—El techo está hechizado para que dé la ilusión de ser el cielo nocturno ¡es mejor de lo que creía! —dijo sin ocultar su emoción.

—Lo sé, lo has dicho cinco veces ya. —expresó Hiccup, pero de nuevo fue ignorado.

Cuando los estudiantes llegaron frente la mesa de los profesores, se detuvieron. Neville subió al estrado donde estaba un banco y un viejo sombrero color negro. Fishlegs vio con emoción a los profesores sentados en la elegante mesa, recordando el nombre de cada uno con su asignatura correspondiente. Hiccup le dio una mirad resignada, Fishlegs nunca cambiaría. Siempre había sido un sabelotodo insufrible que se empeñaba en leer cualquier libro que se le pusiera en frente y no dudaba en contestar cualquier pregunta que le hicieran con gran agitación.

—Ahí está la directora McGonagall, tan imponente como siempre. La profesora Parkinson que enseña Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es justo como la imaginaba. La profesora Tooth que da Estudios Muggles. El profesor Bunnymund que enseña Runas Antiguas. Oh, allí también está el profesor Norte cuya clase de Vuelo es la mejor aunque no tanto como lo fue la de Madame Hooch. El profesor Flitwick, tan sabio en su clase de Encantamientos y ni se diga del profesor Sandman, sus clases de Astronomía ya son legendarias. Sólo espero que en las clases del profesor Hagrid no pierda ninguna extremidad —hizo una expresión de temor ante tal idea—. La profesora Brown da Adivinación, espero que no sea como la anterior. Historia de la magia sigue impartiéndose por Binns, ojalá no haga que me duerma en clase, eso no sería bueno—enunció Fishlegs—.¡Cierto, casi olvido a alguien! Horace Slughorn, el profesor de Pociones (3). Creo que será un año interesante, ¿no crees, Hiccup?

—Oye, te perdiste la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. —musitó Hiccup induciendo que la cara de Fishlegs tuviera un tic quedándose en blanco por completo—. No deberías hablar tanto, ya te lo dije antes.

—¡Ay, es mi culpa! —dijo el rubio agarrándose del cabello con fuerza. Hiccup le retiró las manos con un golpe.

—¡Tranquilízate, ya va a comenzar! —le chitó Hiccup. Fishlegs se tapó la boca para ya no seguir hablando.

Neville estaba en el estrado sosteniendo el Sombrero Seleccionador con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sostenía la lista con los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes, se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

—¡Alicia Alistair! —pronunció.

Una joven pelinegra con unos enormes lentes de fondo de botella y el cabello atado en un rígido chongo caminó con paso lento, pero decidido hacia el banco que la esperaba. Se sentó, acomodándose lo mejor posible y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió al sombre sobre su cabeza. Tras unos minutos el sombrero gritó «_¡Gryffindor!»_. Neville quitó el sombrero mientras Alicia iba sentarse a la mesa de los leones donde fue recibida entre aplausos. El siguiente nombre en la lista, era el de una chica rubia con el cabello atado en una coleta llamada Courtney Babcock, que miraba todo con hastio, al ponerle el sombrero no tardó en mandarla a Slytherin. Luego fue el turno de una alumna llamada M. K. Bomba que fue enviada a Gryffindor un poco ruborizada cuando algunos se rieron de su apellido. Gilbert Bourbon fue el siguiente, seleccionado para la casa de los leones mientras que el sombrero mandó a Oswald Castell a Ravenclaw. Entonces fue cuando Neville pronunció el nombre de Eep, ella se tensó en su lugar pero Rapunzel le empujó suavemente para animarla. Eep subió con duda y se sentó torpemente. Cuando le colocaron el sombrero se asustó un poco cuando escuchó la voz gruesa del objeto dentro de su mente.

«_Oh, veo que tienes una mente abierta, pero que aún duda. Veo honestidad y esfuerzo»._

—_¿Cómo es que puedes comunicarte dentro de mi mente? _—le dijo Eep, sorprendida—. _Yo también quiero hacerlo ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Tengo que sacárselo a alguien a golpes?_

Escuchó la risa mental del Sombrero.

«_Ya sé dónde te pondré… _¡Hufflepuff!».

Eep sonrió levantándose con más ánimos de la silla yendo a la mesa de los tejones donde la recibieron con una sonrisa amable. Rapunzel le dio una mirada de aceptación haciéndole ver que estaba feliz por ella. Johnny se mordió el labio con frustración, pero al final aceptó que Eep ya no sería un héroe del mundo mágico junto con él. Siguió la lista y Elena Craig terminó en Slytherin. Después fue el turno de Wee Dingwall que sorprendió a muchos cuando fue a dar a la misma casa que Eep.

—¡Guy Domani (4)! —dijo Neville, nombrando al siguiente.

Entonces subió el chico moreno con una mirada relajada. Tomó asiento y enseguida el Sombrero pronunció su decisión.

—¡Ravenclaw!

Guy bajó rumbo a la mesa de las águilas bajo la mirada recelosa de Snotlout que se encolerizó maldiciéndolo entre dientes. El siguiente en la lista fue Mitch Downe, un pelirrojo que fue enviado a Gryffindor.

—¡Mérida DunBroch!

Una enorme mata de cabello rizado y pelirrojo es lo que se distinguía del pequeño cuerpo de la chica que subía al estrado con aires desenfadados. Sus ojos azules contrastaban con su piel ce porcelana llena de pecas.

—¿Ésa no es tu prima, Victoire? —preguntó Eve Kwan a una niña rubia con ojos azules que negó levemente—. Perdón, pero es que casi todos en tu familia son pelirrojos.

—Descuida, por un momento la confundí con mi hermana, se parecen demasiado. —admitió Victoire.

Hubo algunas dificultades para colocarle el sombrero a Merida, Neville tuvo que maltratar un poco su cabeza para que quedara bien ocasionado las risas de los demás estudiantes. Cuando por fin logró hacer entrar la mayor parte de la melena pelirroja, el sombrero pudo dar su veredicto.

«_Oh, interesante, veo valor, independencia, lealtad y orgullo. Quieres demostrar que puedes valerte por ti misma y que nadie puede quitarte tu libertad… »_

—_Corta el rollo ya, trasto viejo. _—dijo Merida enojada—. _Me estás apretando mucho la cabeza y está comenzando a darme una jaqueca. ¿Por qué los fundadores no pudieron hacerte adaptable para cabezas como la mía?_

El sombrero rió de nuevo.

_«Tu carácter es fuerte y tu determinación firme, y te pondré en… _¡Gryffindor!».

Felizmente Merida se quitó el sombrero aventándolo al aire para ir corriendo a la mesa de los leones donde sus compañeros de partían de la risa por su explosiva emoción. Neville tuvo que hacer uso de sus reflejos para capturar al sombrero de nuevo. La pelirroja se sentó muy campante junto a sus compañeros de una forma tan familiar para Victoire que creyó por un momento que en verdad pertenecía a los Weasley. El siguiente nombre fue el de Jacob Evenice que fue a parar a Hufflepuff.

—¡Eugene Fitzherbert! —dijo Neville.

Eugene subió con paso elegante, pero antes le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante a Astrid que lo fulminó con la mirada. Cuando tomó asiento y le colocaron el sombrero, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que se escuchara «_¡Slytherin!»_ provocando que Eugene hiciera un movimiento de triunfo para después ir a tomar asiento con las serpientes. Eugene intercambió una mirada secuaz con Jack.

Neville llamó a Astrid, ella caminó con suma seriedad y se sentó lo más recta posible en el banco. Jack pronunció un bajito _"rígida"_ que ella llegó a escuchar, pero tuvo que controlarse, no era bueno perder los estribos frente de todos. Tenía que conservar la calma y esforzarse por ser la mejor. El Sombrero Seleccionador la envió a Gryffindor y a su hermana, Heather, a Ravenclaw.

—¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! —dijo Neville con un poco de dificultad, ese nombre se asemejaba a un trabalenguas.

Las risas generales de todos al escuchar su nombre hicieron que las pecas de Hiccup desaparecieran por el enorme sonrojo que las sustituyó en sus mejillas. Lo peor fue cuando, por los nervios, tropezó con su túnica ( que le quedaba varios centímetros más grande que a los demás) y casi hace caer a Neville también. El profesor de Herbología tuvo que tranquilizarlo cuando lo vio muy nervioso, le recordó un poco a él en sus años de escuela y sintió simpatía por eso chico al instante. Le colocó el sombrero con cuidado en su cabeza que era un poco grande, así que tuvo que aferrar al trasto bien como con Merida.

«_Tienes inteligencia, valor y posees una mente capaz de superar muchos obstáculos. Incluso con tu pasado doloroso, sigues adelante para demostrar que eres hábil como todos los demás…»._

—_Guau, increíble que un viejo sombrero me diga palabras tan amables. _—pensó Hiccup irónico, recordando que su padre se había negado a aceptar que su hijo era un mago. Por poco no entraba a Hogwarts, gracias a la ayuda de Gobber, un amigo de la familia había podido abordar el expreso para ir a donde él pertenecía. Ahí podría demostrar quién era realmente al mundo y también a su padre.

«_Bien, entonces, ¿quién eres, Haddock?...»._

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hiccup que se encontró balbuceando una respuesta que no tenía. El sombrero emitió una risa sombría.

«_Calma, lo sabrás con el tiempo. Tendrás muchas dificultades que superar y sé dónde lo podrás hacer… _¡Ravenclaw!».

Hiccup soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo por mucho tiempo. Se levantó avanzando con pasos torpes a su asiento donde Guy le apretó el hombro para darle apoyo. Hiccup le miró agradecido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo mareado. Fishlegs Ingerman le acompañó unos minutos después, aunque eso no lo sorprendió. Si había una persona que pertenecía a Ravenclaw más que Fishlegs entonces debía tratarse de alguien que no salía para nada de la biblioteca. Cuando fue turno de Snotlout Jorgenson los estudiantes tuvieron que ahogar sus risas provocadas por oír otro nombre gracioso ante la cara de matón que se traía, él fue con el que el sombrero se tardó más en decidir y finalmente lo envió a Hufflepuff; Snotlout, al escuchar la decisión, apretó los puños y se quedó enfurruñado en su asiento cruzando sus brazos. Ni Eep ni Wee le dirigieron alguna palabra. Después, el sombrero mandó a Eve Kwan a Gryffindor.

—¡Mavis! —exclamó Neville.

La figura encapuchada dio varios pasos al frente ocasionando murmullos de los estudiantes que fueron silenciados por McGonagall. La directora se levantó un momento para ir frente a la figura que se encogió un poco. Muchos se preguntaron quién era pues para que Minerva McGonagall interrumpiera momentáneamente la ceremonia de selección debía tratarse de alguien importante.

—Me alegra tenerte aquí, al parecer tu padre sí ocupó la capa que enviamos para que viajaras. —McGonagall agitó su varita sobre la capa de terciopelo y ésta se desprendió dejando ver la figura pequeña y delgada de una jovencita de cabello corto y negro, piel pálida y filosos colmillos que se dejaban entrever en sus labios.

El murmullo volvió a escucharse, en Hogwarts no se admitían estudiantes que fueran vampiros y muchas miradas tomaron un matiz receloso. Jack y Eugene la veían interesados, no conocían vampiros personalmente así que tener la oportunidad de conocer a uno en persona sería interesante. Fishlegs temblaba en su lugar deseando que no fuera seleccionada para Ravenclaw, por el contrario, Snotlout deseaba conocerla más a fondo y que fuera a Hufflepuff. Johnny tenía una mirada emocionada, ese año se veía prometedor con un vampiro entre los de primer grado. McGonagall tomó asiento de nuevo para proseguir, Neville instó a Mavis a sentarse y colocó al sombrero que la envió a Slytherin, fue recibida sólo por la sonrisa de Eugene y la desconfianza de sus demás compañeros. La selección continuó, Ferret Macintosh y Manny MacGuffin, amigos de Wee Dingwall, fueron enviados a Gryffindor. Miranda Orson fue a Hufflepuff.

—¡Jack Overland! —el aludido caminó con decisión. Él ya había tomado una decisión previamente y sólo faltaba convencer al sombrero.

Jack llamó la atención general de todos por el color de su cabello y por no traer zapatos, al parecer no le afectaba pisar el frío piso del Gran Salón. Sonrió con suficiencia al sentir la tela del Sombrero Seleccionador.

«_Creo que ya has tomado una decisión, no importa si yo quiero mandarte a Ravenclaw tú quieres ir a Slytherin. Tus ambiciones van más con lo que ofrece esa casa y ya has hecho un aliado fiable… »._

—_No soy ambicioso para nada, simplemente busco lo mejor. Prefiero la diversión antes que otra cosa y en otras casas no la habrá tanto como en Slytherin. _—pensó Jack provocando una risa socarrona del sombrero.

«_Creo que no te haré cambiar de opinión… bien, si así lo quieres… _¡Slytherin!».

Jack fue donde Eugene, ambos chocaron nudillos de nuevo. Algunos de sus compañeros de casa advirtieron el tono casi transparente de su piel y como el aire a su alrededor se enfriaba un poco.

—¿Listo para hacer temblar a todos, Jack? —le dijo Fitzherbert.

—Por supuesto, Gene. —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Después de Jack, Isaac Pearson y Marius Prince terminaron en Slytherin también. El sombrero mandó a una chica llamada Deborah Peterson y a Mariska Tanden a Ravenclaw, mientras que a Gabriel Spencer a Gryffindor.

—¡Ruffnut Thorston!

La delgaducha chica de cabello rubio atado en tres enormes trenzas subió al banco y mostró una perversa sonrisa que provocó que Fishlegs se encogiera en su lugar y que Johnny pensara que las chicas de esa escuela eran de temer. Eep sólo deseó que no estuviera en Hufflepuff porque terminaría golpeándola si le hacía bromas y no quería terminar regañada como Hofferson. Astrid tenía el mismo deseo que ella, se había topado con Ruffnut y su hermano en el expreso y ambos le desagradaban.

«_No es una fácil decisión, puedes ser Ravenclaw o Slytherin, pero realmente sólo te interesa aprender sobre cosas que te diviertan, así que… _¡Slytherin!».

Ella saltó con alegría yendo a la mesa verde y plata compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con su hermano. Después fue el turno de él en ponerse el sombrero. Durante los once años que llevaban viviendo, los gemelos Thorston no se habían separado nunca, compartían habitación, plato, cuchara y un peluche de yak que les había regalado su padre, supusieron que sería lo mismo en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Ruffnut no pudo evitar que su quijada se abriera por completo al escuchar que el sombrero decía «_¡Hufflepuff!»,_ marcando así un camino distinto para cada gemelo. Tuffnut tenía la misma expresión que Ruffnut yendo como autómata hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff sentándose al lado de Snotlout, al que el enojo se le había pasado. Neville llamó después al último estudiante que fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, Reid Truman. Mientras que Michael Sacher fue a Hufflepuff y Rachel Sinclair a Ravenclaw.

—¡Rapunzel Soleil!

La enorme melena trenzada de Rapunzel atrajo la mirada de muchos y sus brillantes ojos verdes le recordaron a Neville a Harry. Pascal se ocultó adquiriendo el color de la túnica negra y permaneció quietecito para no incomodar a su dueña.

«_Interesante, tienes una mente abierta a muchas posibilidades. Es rica en conocimiento, pero modesta. Tienes muchos sueños que deseas cumplir y no deseas regresar a esa época que te causó tanto dolor… »._

Rapunzel sintió una punzada molesta por el comentario.

—_Por favor, no digas más sobre eso. _—pidió suplicante. La sensación de vacío se apoderó un momento de ella, notó que si no se controlaba haría que su magia estallara.

«_Está bien, pero sólo diré… _¡Hufflepuff!».

Con una sonrisa complacida, la rubia bajó del banquillo para ir directamente con Eep que celebró que hayan quedado en la misma casa. Ambas voltearon a ver a Johnny que era el único que faltaba de los cuatro, sabían de su deseo de pertenecer a Gryffindor, pero realmente esperaban que terminara con ellas y con Wee. Jonathan fue llamado después de Rapunzel, se le veía entre nervioso y excitado, y pese a su deseo de ir a Gryffindor, el sombrero lo seleccionó para Hufflepuff. Con un encogimientos de hombros, aceptó de buena gana la decisión, se dirigió donde sus amigos le esperaban.

—Bueno, podemos ser los nuevos héroes del mundo mágico que pertenecen a Hufflepuff. —dijo con una enérgica sonrisa—. Parece que sí soy un buen mago después de todo, hicimos la promesa y todos terminamos juntos.

—Ya sabes, no todo es magia, puede ser el destino. —pronunció Rapunzel, con una risita.

Cuando fue el turno de Victoire Weasley de ponerse el sombrero, aquellos que conocían los antecedentes de su familia dedujeron que terminaría en Gryffindor como todos los Weasley. Teddy Lupin, sentado en la mesa de los leones, esperaba que fuera seleccionada ahí, pero la sorpresa de la noche fue cuando ella fue a dar a la casa de las águilas, rompiendo una tradición familiar de muchas generaciones. La cara de Victoire no tenía precio, Teddy creyó que Fred II pagaría muchos galeones por verla y aunque su deseo de que ella estuviera en Gryffindor no se cumplió, estaba feliz. El último en ser seleccionado fue Tomas Xarxus que fue enviado a Hufflepuff. Con esto se dio por terminada la ceremonia de selección de ese año.

—Antes de comenzar con la cena de esta noche, debo informarles que las clases de Herbología de este año serán impartidas en las orillas del Bosque Prohibido por algunos problemas con plagas recientes en los invernaderos. —dijo McGonagall, se escucharon los silbidos entusiasmados de los alumnos—. Además, para los novatos, está prohibido que se acerquen al tercer piso, como cada año se advierte, quien esté ahí se enfrentará a una muerte poco agradable. Sin más por agregar sólo me queda decir, que disfruten el festín.

Ante los ojos asombrados de Eep aparecieron bandejas llenas de platillos que nunca en su vida había probado, pero que lucían deliciosos; habían tantas bandejas que pensó por un momento que había muerto y esto era el paraíso, pero el suave aroma de las tartaletas y los postres le abrieron el apetito más de lo que ya estaba y sin importarle perder un poco los modales se sirvió un _poco_ de todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Rapunzel que no creía lo rápido que desaparecía la comida una vez que Eep la metía en su boca. Johnny la animaba a acabarlo todo en un tiempo determinado, ante la mirada indiferente de Wee que comía lento y con elegancia, saboreando su comida pero deseando que acabara el festín para ir a su sala común y dormir. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Fishlegs comía algunas tartas acompañadas con jugo de calabaza mientras leía su libreta de apuntes. Hiccup conversaba animadamente con Guy, habían encontrado gustos similares entre ellos y ahora mantenían una conversación sobre las asignaturas.

—No te preocupes, Hiccup, por lo general a casi nadie le salen los hechizos a la primera, incluso a los hijos de magos puros. —explicó Guy mientras bebía un poco de agua y comía una manzana.

—Es un alivio saberlo, ¿sabes? Ya hice mucho escándalo cuando fui seleccionado y no quiero parecer incompetente. —dijo Hiccup comiendo a mordidas pequeñas una tostada.

—No hay diferencia alguna entre un mago de linaje _puro _y un nacido de muggles. Bueno, sólo la denominación nada más. —comentó Guy, Hiccup rió ligeramente—. No te preocupes, podrás hacerlo bien una vez que te acostumbres.

—Me sorprende saber que no me repudias por ser hijo de muggles. Fishlegs y yo nos topamos con algunos en el tren, creo que todavía persisten algunas personas que siguen los ideales de pureza. —Hiccup terminó su tostada, pero no se notó que deseara comer algo más.

Guy se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual la sangre, lo que importa es lo que hay aquí dentro —se golpeó el pecho— y aquí también. —dijo señalándose la cabeza—. Los demás son nimiedades que no me importan. Además, para ser alguien que no tuvo idea de que era un mago hasta hace poco sabes mucho sobre la magia.

Ahora fue el turno de Haddock de restarle importancia.

—Es por Fishlegs. Se leyó todos los libros que pedían en el expreso. —explicó—. Y yo soy el único que lo escuchaba cuando hablaba sobre esto o eso, así que sé algo.

Guy entonces miró al rubio regordete que seguía apuntando cosas en su pequeña libreta con rapidez.

—¿Así que eres hijo de muggles? —interrumpió Heather, recargando su barbilla en su mano. Sonrió ante la expresión de Hiccup—. Oh, no me malentiendas, no tengo nada en contra de eso. Mi hermana y yo somos mestizas, nuestro padre es mago.

—¿Hablas de la rubia que fue a Gryffindor? —inquirió Guy. Heather asintió—. No lo tomes a mal, pero tu hermana se ve muy rígida.

Ella se rió con ganas. Siempre le decían eso de Astrid.

—Bueno, el carisma sólo podía tenerlo una de nosotras, ¿no? —pronunció Heather, ocasionando una pequeña risita (5).

—Me doy cuenta de que son muy parecidas, supongo que son gemelas. —comentó Haddock.

—Oh, eso. Sí, somos gemelas, pero le pedí a mi padre que cambiara el color de mi cabello. Así me ahorré muchos líos porque ya no me confundían con ella. —dijo Heather jugando con un mechón de su cabello sin interés.

—¿En qué clase de líos se metía tu hermana? —preguntó Guy, ligeramente intrigado por saberlo.

Heather esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

—Conforme pasen los días se los diré, por lo mientras disfrutemos la cena. —dijo ella comiendo un poco. Los otros dos asintieron, no tenían que ser muy inteligente para comprender que ella no diría nada más.

Astrid miraba con insistencia a la mesa donde estaba Heather. No sentía demasiado apego por su hermana pero le preocupaba haber quedado en casas diferentes. Astrid tenía una meta fija por cumplir: ser la mejor en todo. Para traer orgullo a su apellido y a su padre y si Heather lo arruinaba desobedeciendo las reglas se las vería negras para cumplirla. Bajó la mirada hacia su plato con algo de pasta, no tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer si quería estar al 100% al día siguiente cuando comenzaran las clases. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts había leído todos los libros que pedían el primer año para estar preparada para cualquier cosa y ganar puntos por sus participaciones. Estaba decidida a triunfar y casi ignoró que estaba apretando el tenedor con mucha fuerza, se detuvo cuando vio que algo de sangre salía. Debía calmarse, las prisas no eran buenas y perder la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades. Miró de reojo a Merida DunBroch que charlaba con Macintosh y MacGuffin sobre algo que no le importaba, no sabía por qué pero sentía que esa chica sería una digna competencia para ella. Astrid no perdería ante nada ni nadie. Comió con decisión siendo vista por un divertido Jack que susurraba a Eugene algo con respecto a la rubia.

—Me sorprende verlos aquí, pensé que terminarían en Slytherin como sus padres. —dijo Merida masticando una varita de regaliz.

—Y nosotros de que no entraras en Beauxbatons como quería tu madre. —replicó Macintosh, probando una empanada de melaza—. Tu padre debió de convencerla de que vinieras a Hogwarts, admiro el valor de ese hombre. Para ser muggle, supo muy bien convencer a tu mamá.

—Ni lo menciones, por un momento creí que usaría el uniforme de muñeca de porcelana de esa escuela. —Merida se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Tomó otra varita y la mordió con fuerza, ahora que no estaba Elinor para recriminarle sobre sus modales podía darse el lujo de sentarse como quisiera y de comer con más descaro de la acostumbrada.

—Por tu hace lo bien tu madre. —pronunció MacGuffin.

—Lo que quiere decir es _Tu madre lo hace por tu bien. _—explicó Macintosh ante la cara de interrogación de Merida. MacGuffin sonrió agradecido para concentrarse de nuevo en su plato.

—Lo sé. —espetó la pelirroja, hastiada del tema—. Pero ya sabes cómo su pone cuando no salen las cosas como quiere. Lo bueno es que papá la convenció y pude venir aquí para poder convertirme en la mejor jugadora de quidditch.

—Pues yo decidiré que quiero hacer después de saber la reacción de mi padre al enterarse que su hijo rompió la tradición de la familia de ir a Slytherin. —dijo Macintosh, sonriendo al imaginar al siempre serio y heroico Lord Macintosh perdiendo los estribos porque su hijo no quedó en Slytherin.

—Bueno, igual la rompió Wee, terminó en Hufflepuff. —Merida iba por una tercera pieza de regaliz.

—Si escuchas tres gritos en la noche, son nuestros padres. —explicó Ferret, sacó un espejo para verse reflejado en él. Merida resopló aburrida por ver como él empezaba a hablar con su reflejo sobre lo guapo y galante que era.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Jack y Eugene charlaban con todos el mismo tiempo. Jack tenía una habilidad innata para agradar a la gente y Eugene era recurrente con sus comentarios, siempre al blanco y salvaguardaba algunas palabras inteligentemente, una habilidad muy apreciada por los Slytherin de mayor edad. Ambos eran el centro de atención de su mesa y producían enormes carcajadas con sus ocurrencias, era definitivo, dos bromistas habían llegado a Slytherin, había que tener cuidado con ellos. Ruffnut comía alejada de todo ese barullo, no tener a su hermano junto a ella le afectaba un poco, pero no dependía de él totalmente. Además, de los dos siempre fue la más lista y sabría salir adelante. Al oír la risa estruendosa de Tuffnut en la mesa de Hufflepuff la instó a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con que su hermano había hecho amistad, al parecer, con Jorgenson. Ruffnut sonrió levemente, pero borró su sonrisa de inmediato, era momento de madurar y aunque se divertía haciendo bromas con él, Ruffnut sabía que estaría mejor sola.

—Ustedes dos son tan fantásticos. —la voz melosa de Courtney Babcock provocó que Ruffnut torciera el gesto y mirara como la rubia se apretaba a Eugene con ojos coquetos y sonrisa plástica. Volvió la vista a su plato, no era de su incumbencia con quien se juntaban esos dos y agradecía que Babcock no intentara hacer contacto con ella, no le agradaban las chicas cursis y melosas. Frente a ella Mavis comía con lentitud una cosa que parecía hot-cakes con lombrices, Marius e Isaac hicieron una cara de asco, pero la vampira lo ignoró disfrutando de su cena.

—¿Cómo puedes comer eso, Mavis? —preguntó Elena Craig, sintiendo nauseas.

—Es delicioso. Es mi comida favorita después del queso a grito. —explicó ella, devorando otra porción que revolvió más las entrañas de Craig.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. —informó Elena haciendo arcadas. Los que estaban a sus lados se apartaron un poco, pero no ocurrió ningún accidente.

Cuando la cena se dio por finalizada, McGonagall ordenó a los prefectos llevaron a los de primer año a sus respectivos dormitorios. Los Slytherin novatos siguieron a los prefectos, Adrian Flint, que conversaba con Jack y Eugene como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y a Rebeca Robinson, una chica morena muy guapa. Adrian Flint (6) era hijo de Marcus Flint, pero no seguía la ideología de su padre, además era considerado un prodigio entre los magos, era tan bueno que McGonagall tuvo que concederle la plaza de prefecto en tercer año por los méritos que había logrado en esos tres años en la escuela, pese a que las demás casas no se encontraron muy de acuerdo con esa decisión. Ambos explicaban a los de nuevo ingreso que muchas cosas habían cambiado en su casa.

—No es nada del otro mundo, pero como las demás casas se unieron en su odio hacia nosotros, hay algunas cuantas reglas que seguimos aquí y que buscan facilitarnos las cosas. —explicó Adrian mientras los guiaba a las Mazmorras—. Regla uno, nunca vamos solos a ningún lugar. Los estudiantes de las demás casas creen que somos blancos para sus bromas y harán terribles cosas a cualquier Slytherin que esté solo, mucho más en primera año pues es la novata de algunos. Regla dos, la contraseña se cambia regularmente, depende de si atrapan a un Slytherin los de otras casas para sacársela con métodos poco ortodoxos.

—¿Eso es en serio? —preguntó Mavis. Su padre le había advertido sobre lo peligrosos que eran los humanos, sobre todo los magos, pero no creía que fuera cierto totalmente.

—Claro que sí, Mavis. —contestó Rebeca, con una gran sonrisa como si no le importara en lo más mínimo—. Pero no te preocupes, siempre que sigas la regla uno no pasará nada malo. Bien, la regla tres y la más importante es…

Para esto punto, habían llegado al final del pasillo, ambos prefectos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo mientras volteando hacia ellos.

—Somos Slytherin, estamos solos contra los demás. Antes no nos interesaba si se metían con uno de nosotros pues cada quien se metía en sus asuntos, pero no podemos darnos ese lujo ahora. —explicó Rebeca—. Debemos ser unidos, como prefectos nosotros los ayudaremos a ustedes si los vemos en líos y ustedes deben ayudarse entre sí. No nos comportamos mal con los de nuestra casa. Ésa es la tercera regla.

Los jóvenes asintieron comprometidos. Ruffnut se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja con incredulidad, nunca seguía las reglas y no empezaría hacerlo ahora.

—Por cierto, Overland, te daré la oportunidad de abrir nuestra sala. —dijo Adrian susurrando la contraseña en el oído de Jack que sonrió al escucharla—. No lo hago por nada en especial, pero creo que eres el más Slytherin de todos.

—Tomaré eso como un halago, Flint. —aceptó Jack de buen modo—. _No te metas con las serpientes._

Al instante, una puerta se abrió ante ellos. Los prefectos los llevaron al interior.

—Ésta es la sala común de Slytherin, acogedora desde que los prefectos de años anteriores la acondicionaron para que no hiciera tanto frío. Además, tenemos una hermosa vista del Lago Oscuro, sólo no se asusten cuando pase al Calamar Gigante. —explicó Rebeca.

La sala Común no había cambiado mucho en estos años, pero era más confortable y cálida, los sillones lucían acogedores y las cortinas que cubrían las paredes eran de un verde precioso.

—De una vez les digo, chicos, que no se metan en los dormitorios de las chicas. —advirtió Flint, guiándolos a sus habitaciones—. Nuestro querido fundador respetaba mucho su privacidad así que si quieren meterse se enfrentaran a distintas maldiciones que colocó ahí.

—¿Y si ellas se meten a nuestros dormitorios? —inquirió Eugene, bastante interesado. Elena lo fulminó con la mirada.

Rebeca esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Pues no pasa nada porque Salazar sólo desconfiaba de los chicos y no de las chicas. —comentó, sonriendo con verdadera crueldad.

—¡Ah, Salazar y yo que creía que eras genial! —dijo Eugene haciendo un gesto melodramático provocando risas.

—Bien, ahora que ya saben todo. Lo único que me queda por decir es vengan a decirnos a Robinson o a mí si algún imbécil de otra casa se siente con la libertad de molestarlos. —pronunció Adrian, la amenaza estaba presente en sus palabras.

—¿Y si es alguien de nuestra propia casa quien nos molesta? ¿Harán algo al respecto? —preguntó Marius Prince con interés. La sonrisa de Adrian y Rebeca le erizó los pelos.

—No querrás saberlo, Prince. —respondió Flint provocándole un escalofrío.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Olvidé algo más. —comentó Rebeca de repente—. Verán, este año será especial porque se han abierto las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch a estudiantes de primer curso. Esto sucedió porque los profesores notaron que algunos tenían mucho talento como para esperar al segundo año, así que si desean entrar Flint y yo los estaremos esperando dentro de un mes en el campo de quidditch para las pruebas. Aunque eso sólo será si logran pasar el examen de vuelo de principiantes del profesor Norte.

Marius puso una cara pensativa, evaluando si presentar la prueba o no. Isaac estaba en las mismas, pero ser tan pequeño y escuálido no le auguraba ganar un lugar en el equipo. Jack y Eugene compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Jack? —le preguntó Eugene.

Los ojos azules de Jack brillaron con peligro.

—Claro que sí, Gene. —respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Ruffnut se quedó pensando un momento, no tenía idea de lo que trataba el quidditch pero se escuchaba peligroso. Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, tenía un mes para saber qué era eso y si resultaba divertido podría entrar al equipo. La idea simplemente la pareció fenomenal y siguió trabajando en ella cuando Rebeca le mostró su habitación.

Para la comodidad de sus miembros, los dormitorios estaban acondicionados para tres personas cada uno (y también debido a las generosas cantidades de galeones que los padres daban para que sus hijos tuvieran lo mejor). Jack y Eugene no habían quedado juntos, pero lograron convencer a sus compañeros para realizar un cambio logrando que su habitación fuera para ellos dos y no para tres. Ruffnut notó que su compañera era Mavis y la otra chica Babcock, pero no le interesaba entablar una relación con ellas obviando las reglas que le habían dicho los prefectos; no permitiría que los demás la molestaran, había sufrido demasiados abusos de parte de sus padres y de sus familiares y sabía cómo defenderse, además ahora que podía usar magia se le ocurrían un montón de ideas sobre cómo vengarse de aquellos que osaran molestarla.

Mavis no habló con Ruffnut, había visto su sonrisa diabólica cuando mencionaron lo del quidditch y prometió a su padre no juntarse con gente que luciera sospechosa. Así que se limitó a desempacar todas sus cosas sin siquiera mirarla. Lo único que se escuchaba era como Courtney se quejaba sobre lo poco amplia que era la habitación y de que no cabría ni la mitad de su equipaje. Ruffnut rodó los ojos, eso sería un largo año.

En la Torre de Gryffindor las compañeras de cuarto de Merida miraban divertidas la desfachatez con la que la pelirroja dormía en la cama. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Merida se dejó caer en la cama desparramándose a gusto y quedándose dormida en una posición incómoda.

—Creo que debería de despertarla. —musitó Eve Kwan, acercándose lentamente a la durmiente pelirroja—. Digo, se ve que está en una posición incómoda pronto comenzará a roncar.

—Déjala, Kwan, DunBroch puede dormir como se le dé la gana. No debemos molestarnos en prevenirle un dolor de espalda. —dijo Astrid, cepillando su cabello para volver a amarrarlo en una trenza más firme.

Eve la miró poco convencida.

—Ya te lo dije, no es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarla. —replicó Astrid, acomodándose para dormir. Kwan suspiró, pero admitió que tenía razón, no obstante arropó a Merida antes de irse a dormir.

Hiccup permanecía sentado cerca de uno de los enormes ventanales de la Torre de Ravenclaw, sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos y él debería estarlo, sin embargo quería mantenerse despierto un poco más para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño. Es que realmente era algo alucinante, nunca había creído en la magia y ahora estaba en un colegio para aprender hechizos porque era un mago. Sonrió con calidez al recordar la incredulidad que sintió al leer la carta, pero su sonrisa fue borrada por el recuerdo de la expresión que su padre había hecho cuando se enteró de la _anormalidad_ de su hijo, no es como si antes su padre le mirara como el mejor niño del mundo, comprendía que su padre nunca había estado orgulloso de él debido a su torpeza y su dificultad para desarrollarse igual que los demás niños. Stoick nunca comprendió porque Hiccup, pequeño y lleno de pecas, no lucía como los demás y ocasionaba grandes accidentes considerando su reducido tamaño. Agradecía que Gobber lo hubiera llevado a la estación para tomar el tren, no quería ni pensar en qué hubiera pasado de haberlo perdido.

—_No pienses en eso. _—se dijo ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos, encogiéndose un poco—. _Lo que importa es que ya estás aquí._

Levantó un poco la mirada, esa noche la luna estaba en cuarto menguante y parecía que se burlaba de la pequeñez de Hiccup. Éste se levantó de donde estaba para ir a dormir, mañana sería un día nuevo y probablemente necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para soportar su primer día de clases.

En el sótano de la escuela, Rapunzel y Eep habían ido a dormir después de despedirse los chicos, antes de irse a la cama platicaban alegremente con sus compañeras de dormitorio.

—¡Guau! Rapunzel, tu cabello es hermoso. —elogió Miranda Orson, observando con ojitos brillantes la larga melena rubia que ahora estaba suelta y bajo el cuidado amoroso del cepillo de Rapunzel. Al parecer, sus padres lo habían hechizado para que se viera más corto estando atado, pues suelto tenía una longitud mayor. Ella agradeció el comentario dividiendo en dos partes equivalentes su cabello para comenzar a trenzarlo.

—Debe de llevarte mucho tiempo hacer eso. —dijo Eep, entretenida. Sin embargo, Rapunzel terminó de trenzarlo rápidamente y sus dos compañeras admiraron el trabajo.

—Es por la práctica, al principio mi madre lo hacía, pero cuando crecí tuve que hacerme cargo. Los primeros intentos duraban horas, pero ahora es mucho más sencillo. —explicó Rapunzel, dejando su cepillo en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama.

—Asombroso, mi cabello deja mucho que desear al respecto. —Miranda señaló su corta cabellera castaña de puntas maltratadas.

—No, es lindo, me gusta. —replicó Rapunzel.

—Cierto, por lo menos no luce como el mío. —señaló su tupido cabello. Miranda tuvo que darle la razón a Eep.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir ya, mañana nuestra primera clase será Pociones y no quiero llegar tarde por quedarme dormida. —dijo Rapunzel.

Eep bostezó mientras se estiraba. Miranda se acurrucó entre las mantas amarillas. Las tres se quedaron dormidas al instante.

De este modo, comienza un nuevo año escolar.

* * *

**Lilith: **¿Es horrible? ¿Merezco tomatazos? ¿Un Cruciatus o un Avada Kedavra? Sepan que escribiré las historias de cómo los personajes recibieron su carta, pero lo haré en un fic aparte que serán una serie de one-shot que se llamara _Quimera_, búsquenlo entre mis nuevas historias si les interesa saber cómo es que los personajes obtuvieron su carta y un poco de su historia C:. Acá algunas aclaraciones respecto de este primer esbozo.

**(1): **Nunca mencionan, en la película, los nombres de los padres de Rapunzel así que me los he inventado de improviso. Su apellido es _Sol_, pero en francés es _Soleil._

**(2): **No mencionan el apellido de Jonathan así que le puse él que el usó para hacerse pasar como primo de Frank xD.

**(3):** Cambie algunos profesores, deje otros. En capítulos posteriores sabrán más sobre ellos. Igual ya conocen el carácter de alguno de estos xD.

**(4): **Como Guy no tiene apellido decidí ponerle _Domani_ que significa Mañana en italiano. Ya saben, por el mensaje de la película de que debían perseguir el mañana. Por cierto, el apellido de Merida se refiere a su reino.

**(5): **Heather aparece en la serie de Dragons Rider of Berk. Aquí la puse como la hermana de Astrid por su parecido.

**(6): **Pues… luego explico el origen de Adrian, ¿vale? Además es el prólogo, no me presionen ¬¬.

**Sinceramente, Abel "Lilith" Lacie Kiryû D. Ciffer Potter.**


End file.
